The inventive concepts described herein relate to a display apparatus, and more particularly, relate to a display apparatus capable of protecting a data driver from damages by measuring a temperature of the data driver every horizontal line.
A display apparatus is generally organized to have a display panel including a plurality of pixels for express an image, a gate driver supplying gate signals to the pixels, and a data driver supplying data voltages to the pixels.
The pixels are typically supplied with the gate signals by way of a plurality of gate lines. The pixels are supplied with the data voltages by way of a plurality of data lines in response to the gate signals. The pixels express gray scales according to the data voltages, thereby displaying an image.
While the display apparatus is operating, a temperature of the data driver IC could be elevated. Due to temperature elevation in the data driver IC, the components of the data driver IC could be damaged physically.